


holding onto one another's hand

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: A certain cat shows to warm up Marinette's night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild December Event





	holding onto one another's hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for the MWG dec. event, with the prompt "MariChat - Winter cuddles!" from [vee](https://veebeejeebies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> title from "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany :D

There was something so serene, yet so overwhelmingly lonely about the cold night air, and how Marinette felt it cool her arms. She was sure she was shaking, even with the thick wool blanket that wrapped around her. Another factor that did  _ not, _ in fact, help, was that she was wearing shorts.  _ Not my brightest moment, _ she thought, beginning to shiver. 

Though, as she did, a very familiar leather-like glisten appeared, as well as two glowing green eyes. Marinette smiled, upon his presence. 

Chat landed down on the balcony. Her being out in a tank top and short made him cold just looking at her. “What’re you doing out here, it’s cold?” he asked, plopping himself down on the end of the lounge chair. She shrugged from under the blanket, seeming to wrap it closer to herself. 

“I got overheated and came out here to cool off.” she said in reply, looking over to him. He raised an eyebrow and stood. 

“And you came out here - to the freezing cold balcony - to cool off?” he asked, a smirk forming upon his lips. 

“It doesn’t look good, I admit.” she said, sitting up and smiling a bit. A small and pathetic smile, she thought, but a smile nonetheless. “But I promise it just wasn’t my brightest moment.” With another smile and scoff, he walked over to her and leaned down, eye to eye. 

“May I?” he asked with a smirk, hands behind his back. She quirked an eyebrow to him, a small flush forming on her cheeks. It was a weird sense of  Déjà vu . 

“May you what, exactly?” she questioned, looking up to him just as he did to her. She had a sly smile, now, watching as he became flustered. 

“This.” He swept her off the chair and into his arms, making sure to keep the blanket wrapped around her. She let out a small yelp followed by a giggle. His suit was freezing against the cold night air, though somehow so warm against her skin. His hair was soft against her neck, and what parts of his face weren't covered by a mask were warm, despite the outside temperature. They fell down onto the lounge again, Marinette landing on top of him with a  _ thud. _ They let out loud laughs upon impact, Marinette wrapping her arms around Chat as he let his hands lay upon her back. 

After they stopped their respective laughing fits, Marinette contentedly sighed, turning her head so her cheek was against Chat’s chest. His heartbeat was slow and peaceful, his breathing measured. She intertwined her legs with his, the blanket barely continuing to cover her legs. Slowly, it felt like her eyelids began to droop. She slowly drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in Chat’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
